29 April 1987
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1987-04-29 ;Comments *Peel plays a track from Pigbros with The Membranes covering Cameo's Word Up. *Peel says he has played a lot of flexi discs, but no compact discs so far. *Peel mentions that he went into a big record store and discovered that a pile of records from Colonel Kilgores Vietnamese Formation Surf Team have all been sold out and promises that if he's able to get a copy, he'll play it on the radio no matter what, which he does on this show. *Peel plays a track from a Venezuelan steel band called Estrellas De Fuego. Sessions *James Taylor Quartet #1 Recorded: 1987-04-12 *Primitives #2 Recorded: 1987-03-31. First Broadcast: 13 April 1987 Tracklisting *Gaye Bykers On Acid: Nosedive Karma (12" - The Nosedive EP) In Tape *Housemartins: Five Get Over Excited (7") Go! Discs *James Taylor Quartet: Blow Up (session) *Primitives: She Don't Need You (session) *Witchdoctor & The Dominating Three MC's: Kickin' It Live (LP - Kickin' It Live) Timberwolfe *Huh!: Consequences (7") Scratch It *Truitt Forse: Chicken Bop (v/a LP - I Dreamt I Was Elvis) New Musical Express *Mighty Lemon Drops: Out Of Hand (7") Blue Guitar :(JP: 'Radio 2 style link coming up just a second here. Watch this, those are the Mighty Lemon Drops and that's called Out Of Hand and after hands, fingers, goldfingers in fact with the James Taylor Quartet') *James Taylor Quartet: Goldfinger (session) *Capitols: Who Can Tell? (7" - The Capitols) Cake *D.J. Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince: A Touch Of Jazz (Extended Re-Touch) (12") Jive *Primitives: Ocean Blue (session) *Delroy Katt: Gwan An Lef Mi (7") Home Worx :(Stereo Sequence trailer by Johnnie Walker) *Pigbros With The Membranes: Word Up (12" - Now Is The Time To Remove Your Mask) Cake *D.R.I.: I.D.K.Y. (LP - Crossover) Restless *James Taylor Quartet: Hump-Backed Bridge (session) *A Strange Desire: Promise To Lie (Flexi-disc) A Strange Desire *Colonel Kilgores Vietnamese Formation Surf Team: Paradise Cowboy (LP - U.S.M60/1/A) Hang 10 *D.J. "K.J." & M.C. Kooley "C": Let's Get This Party Started (12") Beware *Primitives: Everything's Shining Bright (session) *Great Leap Forward: Hope's Not Enough, Son - Ask Your Parents (12" - Controlling The Edges Of Tone) Ron Johnson *Jackdaw With Crowbar: Crow (v/a LP - The First After Epiphany) Ron Johnson *Estrellas De Fuego: La Comanchera (LP - Estrellas De Fuego) Foca *Satanic Republicans: Hot And Dirty (LP - Radioactive Roulette) Clapp *James Taylor Quartet: One-Way Street (session) *Renegade Soundwave: Renegade Theme (12" - Kray Twins / Renegade Theme) Rhythm King :(The Island Records Story trailer by Pete Drummond) *King Of The Slums: Losing Ground (7" - Spider Psychiatry) S.L.R. *Treebound Story: My Life's Example (7") Fon *King Kong: Time Is The Master (7") Upsetter Music *Primitives: Dream Walk Baby (session) *Perennial Divide: Beehead (7") Sweatbox *Solution Unknown: Control (7" - Taken For Granted E.P.) Self-Destruct *2 Puerto Ricans, A Blackman, And A Dominican: Do It Properly (12") Grooveline File ;Name * 020A-B1854XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 * 020A-B1854XXXXXXX-0101M0.mp3 ;Length * 0:56:32 * 1:01:29 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B1854/1) Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library